Torn
by yesterday's hope
Summary: Kalindaa was relieved when Max and the flock from the School saved her and her own flock by setting them free from the Institute. Now everything has fallen apart, and Kali doesn't know where to turn.
1. Lost

"Oh my God. Nonononononono! I won't let this happen!" I pounded the ground in sheer

agony.

I stood quickly and tore from that horrible spot as fast as I could, spreading my

golden hawk's wings, lifting from the cold, harsh earth like a painted miracle. I had to get

away.

I hadn't gotten five miles before I felt the hand on my shoulder, announcing the presence

of my best, and now my only friend.

"Leave me alone, Thaniel!" I cried. "Don't touch me!"

I accelerated, going as fast as my wings would allow, plummeting against the wind.

Everything was supposed to be ok now, no more pain and suffering, no more torture.

Once we were free from the Institute, that was supposed to be alright, everybody was

supposed to be happy, not dead. I closed my eyes as I felt the ground coming closer.

l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l;l

I opened my eyes, weeping. That memory always haunted me, especially now, now that I

was lost, not even Thaniel there to comfort me. I had lost him. One should not lose

Thaniel, especially when one was visually impared; blind some might say. In all my

memories, my friends look to be eight, even though we should have all been pushing

fifteen. Erasers had clawed my eyes out in a "training" session. My beautiful molten

bronze eyes had been scarred beyond recognition. I brought my hand to my face at that

thought. I had been on my own for three months, and I was starting to miss Maddox and Gen and Cadence more than ever. But now I couldn't find Thaniel, not even to tell him I

was sorry. After Cadence was killed I lost it, and I never wanted to see(okay, wrong

word) anyone ever again. But now, I couldn't do ANYTHING. I could just sit in my tree

calling for someone to help me. It was hopeless. Maybe I would die too. Yeah, that

sounded good, death would be better than sitting in a tree starving. Maybe that nosedive

toward the ground wasn't such a bad idea. Yes, now all I have to do is stand up and

jump….


	2. Family Ties

As I sat there, contemplating life and death, I thought about my family, my friends.

First you thought about Gen. The sweetest girl you would ever meet, warm mahogany wings that matched her thick hair that fell in loose curls to her waist. I loved her, we all did. She was youngest by almost a year, we were all the same age. She was the first to go. I hated thinking of her that way, but once survival outside of the Institute became an issue, that's how we all thought. She had been ravaged by wolves. Real ones this time, not those monsters back at the Institute. I cried for days, and almost missed the next death.

Maddox was next, that boy was trouble, but if he loved something, it was his life. Literally. He loved Genny with a passion that is unheard of in today's cruel, harsh world, where love is used for gain. He went crazy when she died, and didn't live for long once she was gone. Thaniel grieved two fold, Maddie was his twin. The darker of the two, with ash colored wings and black hair, I will admit he was gorgeous. Insane, but gorgeous. He just couldn't live without Gen…

Cadence, my exact opposite, was the last. I am strong and smart, and though she was beautiful, she couldn't keep up. She fell during flight, and that was when I ran. Even though I couldn't see her, my mind kept returning to an image of her petite eight-year-old body splayed on the ground, blonde hair cascading over the rocks. It was **I **who went crazy then. I couldn't stop thinking about death and all the things I could have done to stop it happening to my friends.

Thaniel was the only one left, and I wasn't sure if he was still alive either. I didn't want to live with out him. I jumped.

Okay, this is my first fanfic, and I really want to know what y'all think. REVIEW! If there's no reviews, theres no more story, so review, please. Flames are okay too. It doesn't matter.

Mia


	3. Author's Note

QUICK A/N

Wow. So.. This is going to sound like a horrible, incredibly ADD thing to do, but I forgot about this story. Which sounds really bad now that I've said it. It's not that I stopped caring, but honestly, life is a hectic crazy thing sometimes, and priorities have to be put in order, and this kinda got put by the wayside. I'm not sure how or when to continue, but I will tell you that the new chapter is ready to be put up, even though it was ready when I first posted the story. Bad, bad author. S o I just want everyone to know that I'm CONSIDERING the continuation of torn, but I'm not exactly positive right now, okay?


End file.
